


Questions

by BrutalDood



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 07:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18567136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrutalDood/pseuds/BrutalDood
Summary: Nathan can’t seem to take his eyes off the blond. Skwisgaar can’t seem to figure out what’s even going on.





	Questions

It was late one night when nearly the entire band went out, they went to off to drink and party in celebration of their most successful gig. Nathan however declined and decided to stay back and come up with new material the blonde stayed back because he was tired and Magnus had given him a headache. Nathan had become infatuated with the blonde in recent weeks, how he took nothing from anybody and thought so highly of himself. He loved how the blonde's hair looked golden in the sun and his blue eyes lit up every time he smiled. They both sat on the couch in the apartment, Skwisgaar watching TV and making a face of disgust. Nathan scribbled in his notebook, nearly everything he wrote down was so messy he couldn't read it back to himself. He knew he was distracted by the blonde and he was beginning to lose it. The swede pushed some of his hair back behind his ear, exposing pale flesh to Nathan's predatory gaze. Skwisgaar sat with his back against the armrest and his knees bend up slightly, legs sprawled out and taking up majority of the couch.

Nathan couldn't take it anymore, he grabbed the blonde's ankles and got on his knees facing the swede. Skwisgaar merely looked at Nathan with annoyance. Nathan pulled Skwisgaar's ankles towards him and he scooted between the blonde's legs. Now Skwisgaar was starting to get nervous. "Nat'ans what ams yous doings?!" The Swede shouted with more scold than annoyance. Nathan said nothing, just leaned over the blonde and began fumbling with his hair. Skwisgaar looked at him in utter confusion, "Nat'ans? Hellos?!" The blonde kept up the frustrated tone. Nathan nuzzled the swede's neck, Skwisgaar went stiff and a small gasp left his throat. His eyes wide with shock, "W-what ams yous doing?" Skwisgaar asked, again Nathan said nothing. Nathan's hand went up the blonde's shirt as he nipped and kissed his neck. "N-Nat'ans! St-stops its!" Skwisgaar cried, Nathan let his hand wander down to grip the blonde through his light jeans, "Why? Am I making you hard?" Nathan inquired. Finally he got something out of the brute. "N-NOS!" Skwisgaar shouted with a rush of pink coming to his cheeks. "Then relax." Nathan growled.

The raven haired man leaned back away from the blonde, sitting on his knees to strip off his shirt. "H-holds on Nat'ans why ams yous takings offs your shirts?" Skwisgaar asked, Nathan didn't answer him, instead he yanked the shirt off Skwisgaar. "WHAT AMS YOU-?!" Skwisgaar stopped his scolding as his shirt came off and he gasped as the cold hit his stomach. Nathan threw the shirt over his shoulder and went back down to hovering over the blonde. Nathan began grinding down onto the swede, Skwisgaar bit his lip and looked away to try and stop the sounds. He failed, releasing moans and whimpers as he bucked up into Nathan. "N-Nat'ans d-dis is bads." Skwisgaar whimpered, "W-wes shouldn'ts bes doings dis." He continued. Nathan laughed against the swede's neck, "I don't give a fuck." He growled. Nathan began working on Skwisgaar's belt "W-Whats ams we doings?" Skwisgaar asked, Nathan didn't respond. Skwisgaar groaned at the lack of an answer, he'd never been with another man before.

Nathan pulled off the blonde's pants with a swiftness and threw them over his shoulder. The vocalist smirked to see Skwisgaar chose to skip wearing underwear that day. The blonde blushed and looked away, Nathan chuckled and began to stroke the swede. Skwisgaar gasped as his eyes widened, realization hit him that Nathan was jerking him off. "Dis is sos homosexuals." Skwisgaar whimpered, "You still have a boner." Nathan chuckled. Skwisgaar's face lit up red. Nathan chuckled again and let go of the swede's member. "Nat'ans what ams you doing?" Skwisgaar asked. Nathan ignored the blonde and began taking off his own jeans. Skwisgaar's eyes widened, "N-Nat'ans wh-what ams yous doings?" Skwisgaar asked with nervousness seeping into his voice. The vocalist didn't respond instead he threw his jeans and boxers over his shoulder. The blonde looked in awe at the raven haired man's cock.

Skwisgaar was amazed at Nathan's member, the girth and length was quite impressive. "N-Nat'ans what a-ams yous doings wit dat?" Skwisgaar asked. Nathan smirked but said nothing. Nathan grabbed the hidden stash of lube from under the couch and applied some to his fingers. The blonde cocked his head at the vocalist, "Whats ams yous doings?" Skwisgaar asked. The raven haired man once again did not answer, he placed one of his thick fingers at the blonde's virgin hole. "WHAT AMS YOU-?!" Skwisgaar was cut short of his scolding when a finger was shoved in. The blonde's head shot back in a yelp and gasp, "Should've done that sooner." Nathan chuckled, "Bastard!" Skwisgaar huffed out. Nathan shoved in another finger which got another yelp from the blonde, "Wanna keep insulting me?" Nathan asked, "H-hows ams yours fingers sos big?" The guitarist choked out. Nathan chuckled, "You've still got one more." Nathan teased. "Why?" Skwisgaar groaned as Nathan began to move the two fingers, "Gotta get you ready for my cock." Nathan purred, "Yous- yous wants tos puts dat in mes?!" Skwisgaar cried, "Mmm, for so long now." Nathan purred as he finally shoved in the third finger.

The blonde groaned as his newly penetrated ass burned around thick fingers. Nathan continued to work his fingers in the blonde and soon he found the guitarist moaning. "O-oh! Oh Nat'ans!" Skwisgaar moaned, bucking his hips. Nathan moved his hand faster, "Oh! Oh Odin!" Skwisgaar cried, his legs going to wrap around Nathan as he grabbed onto raven locks. Nathan chuckled and pulled his fingers from the swede, Skwisgaar huffed but soon shut up as he felt the head of Nathan's huge cock at his entrance. "Odin, gives mes strength." Skwisgaar muttered as he took one last look at the cock at his hole. Skwisgaar looked up to Nathan, closed his eyes and nodded. Nathan grabbed the swede's hips and slowly pushed himself inside. Once he was buried deep inside the blushing blonde he sighed, his pelvis touching pale asscheeks. Skwisgaar's head fell back as he cursed in Swedish.

After Skwisgaar stopped cursing he held his breath and nodded to the raven haired man. "Are you sure?" Nathan asked, "Ja." Skwisgaar replied. Nathan slowly rocked into the blonde, a small shock of pain erupted but pleasure was beginning to arise. The guitarist gasped and Nathan knew he was doing something right. He continued to rock but each time he picked up the pace. The blonde began to moan and tangle his fingers in Nathan's raven locks, "Nnngh! Nat'ans!" Skwisgaar moans, his head falling back. It wasn't enough for the swede, he tried to think of the word and was fumbling until finally he got it, "H-harders Nat'ans! Harder!" Skwisgaar cried, Nathan growled, loving how the swede was wanting it rough so quick. Nathan grabbed the blonde's hips and began pulling him back as the vocalist slammed in with a punishing force. "Ohs! Ohs Odin!" Skwisgaar cried but then suddenly, "NAT'ANS!" The swede screamed, his legs tightening around the vocalist, "Hits dat spot agains Nat'ans! Hits it agains!" Skwisgaar cried. Nathan smirked realizing he'd struck gold.

Nathan began to relentlessly assault the blonde's prostate, going full force and speed. Skwisgaar couldn't stop his screams and moans, Swedish mixing with English "Sos goods Nat'ans! Sos goods!" Skwisgaar cried, arching into the vocalist. Skwisgaar couldn't control himself, he'd quickly fallen in love with the pleasure Nathan was giving him. "Nat'ans! Nat'ans! I-I'ms goings to cums!" Skwisgaar cried. The blonde was pulling violently on the vocalist's hair. "Cum for me, my Swedish fucktoy." Nathan growled in Skwisgaar's ear. The swede let out an ear splitting moan, arching his back and cumming all over the both of them. Nathan growled animalistically as the blonde tightened around him, sending him over the edge. Skwisgaar gasped as he felt Nathan let his cum gush into him.

The vocalist pulled out of Skwisgaar and sighed, "Did I answer your question?" Nathan asked with a smirk.


End file.
